Marked
by Neo Rabbit Keeper Of NeoVerse
Summary: (Re-written, AU) Bunnie Rabbot is a former contract killer, now a DEA Agent, who goes on the verge of vengeance throughout Station Square after the murder of her parents. RR. No flames.
1. Default Chapter

**Marked**  
A Sonic The Hedgehog/AU Fanfiction  
By Neo Rabbit 

Disclaimer: The character mentioned in this story is the property of SEGA and Archie. Fancharacters belong to me.

Rating: R for Graphic Violence, Language, and Drug Content

Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Crime, and Thriller

* * *

Int. 

It was night time outside throughout many windows, but inside a large bar, a mob of hedgehogs, dogs, wolves, and DL echidnas were there either drinking or smoking cigarettes.

Most of these furries were gangsters and criminals while some were drug dealers. A couple of regular furries were inside either buying the substance being sold or minding their own business. Either way, they were having a good time.

Immediately, someone came through a door in the form of **Spectre Echidna**, who wore a trench coat and pant along with a wristwatch. By his side were **Byron** and **Edmund** as his henchmen's.

Spectre was conversing with some furries before stopping by the counter.

"Where the hell is the delivery?" Spectre asked Edmund in a brooklyn accent

"Don't worry, boss. It'll be here." Edmund informed him in a brooklyn accent as well.

Spectre paused briefly.

"Let's hope it does. (To bartender) Bartender!"

As Spectre spoke with the bartender, everyone else enjoyed their night inside the bar.

At the front door, someone in the form of **Bunnie Rabbot**-(Deroboticized)-entered inside the bar, wearing a trench coat, pants, and shades. In addition, she wore a gold wristwatch and carried a breifcase in hand.

Spectre turned from the bartender, sipping his drink when he caught sight of Bunnie approaching his way before smiling in satisfaction.

"Right on time." He said, beckoning to Bunnie

Bunnie approaches and stops inches from him by a table.

"Was I late, boss?" She asked in a brooklyn accent

"Now I'm sayin' this twice, cause I said it before. You are right on time. So forget about it. (gazes briefcase) Is that the money?"

Bunnie gazed the briefcase.

"Oh, yeah. Want be to count 'em?" She asked, going to the other side of the table. "Or, uh, (places briefcase on the table, opens it) not."

As Spectre looked inside the briefcase, his eyes widen before smiling in complete delight and surprise. Inside the griefcase were 50 grands in cash as Spectre shook his head in response to Bunnie's question.

"Absolutely not. (chuckling) You sure no one followed you?"

Closing the briefcase, Bunnie gazed Spectre.

"Boss, I'm positive. I'm a business rabbit and I do this for a livin'."

Spectre nods as Bunnie crosses her arms.

"So, where's the goods?" She asked

"Bring the briefcase." Spectre ordered Byron.

"Sure thing, boss."

Byron went in the other room and, within minutes, he came out with a silver briefcase in hand. As he placed it on the table, Spectre opened it, revealing one to ten bags of narcotics inside.

Bunnie approaches and used her finger, taking sample of it and tasted it. She licked her lips in delight to the taste.

"Beautiful. Taste like candy."

Spectre closes the briefcase shut.

"I guess that even things up."

"Oh, sure thing, boss. Even steven."

Spectre chuckled.

"How 'bout a drink?" Spectre offered as Bunnie shook her head

"No thanks. I'm still tryin' to get over that rumor that I heard, you know."

Spectre slowly loses the smile, gazing Bunnie suspiciously.

"What rumor?" He asked

Bunnie grew silence as she turned her back to Spectre before secretly on two black gloves that was taken from her inside pocket, which hids a handgun inside.

"What rumor?" Spectre asked again, briefly impatient

"That, uh, the DEA was gonna hit this place pretty soon."

Stupified, Spectre's eyes widen to that response.

"No fuckin' way! How soon!" He asked

Spectre's answer shortly came as Bunnie quickly and swiftly unleashed a handgun from her pocket, turned around, and aimed directly at Spectre.

"Now, sugah!" Bunnie said, in her southern accent

Before Edmund and Byron could immediately unholster their guns, Bunnie came first and shot both of them point blank in the head. As their bodies drop to the floor, Spectre somehow slipped from her sight and started to get away.

Many regular furries were fearfully screaming at the sound of gunshots as Spectre took out his gun and started firing back at Bunnie, who returned fire. Spectre evades behind a nearby pole, where the bullets ricocheted off of, before escaping.

Bunnie unloads some rounds to stop him, but missed, planting bullet holes in other appliances along the way. Many regular furries were screaming and running for their lives, giving the bar a wide bar. Simultaneously, some hedgehogs and wolves entered and were aiming AK-47 assault rifles in Bunnie's direction.

Bunnie noticed before a secondary gun was removed from the left sleeves of her coat. As she aimed forward, she started firing in their direction, hitting one hedgehog and two wolves.

"Aah!" They wailed in pain, forcing them to fire from their guns before they collapsed

As the gunfires continued, most of them fell dead to the ground, bloodied to death. Bunnie resumed shooting ballistically at them including the drug dealers, keeping herself from harm's way as much as possible. Plenty of blood was on the ground and bodies were starting to pile. Even the bartender with a shotgun aimed at Bunnie. But she noticed right away, aimed, and planted bullets into his chest. That caused the bartender to stagger back and uncontrollably shot a few rounds from his shotgun, adding to the damage of killing a few criminals and drug dealers. As Bunnie released two mags from her gun and dropped the guns to the ground, she turned counterclockwise and used her left hand to grab the left arm of a wolf, who seemed to be behind her with an AK-47 in left hand about to shoot her from behind, and quickly left sweeped his right leg, getting him to the ground before reversing the AK-47's aim to the wolf and shooting multiple shots into him.

Grabbing the gun from his dead hand, she quickly turns, aimed, and fired at the incoming wolves and dogs as they staggered with blood splashing from their bodies. As dead bodies piled the floor, Bunnie threw down the rifle. But it didn't take long for several DL Echidnas to come out with submachine guns aimed in her direction.

Bunnie saw them before scattering out the way as the bullets ricocheted on the apliances Bunnie held by. Bunnie took out two handguns and unloads rounds onto the DL echidnas from under the appliance whic she hid by.

Four DL Echidnas were shot in their legs, then their chest.

"Aah!" They wailed in pain before falling dead to the ground

As the gunfires continued for several minutes, it soon faded and the place was dead quiet. Bunnie was still on the ground, keeping her gun in aiming position before wiping the sweat from her head.

As she got up, she started panting and straightens out her coat, while gazing at the dead bodies with their blood planted everywhere.

(Camera Shutter Click)

Int. Office

**Yanar Echidna**, Chief of the Drug Enforcement Agency, was reading the papers that stated, _'Massive blood bath in Station Square.'_ Yanar was hardly pleased by this as he slammed the paper down on his desk before glaring Bunnie, who sat in a chair opposite him.

"Now, in all my years that I have been in the drug agency, I have never seen shit like this. Never! You are an accident waiting to happen Agent Rabbot, you know that!"

Bunnie chuckled and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Look, you wanted the drugs off the streets, ah did it. Undercova work completed. Case closed.

Yanar slammed his hand on the desk in anger.

"But who told you to kill of the drug dealers, huh! Your alter ego! Get this through that fucking cranium you call a head of yours! You are a _DEA Agent_. Not a goddamn hitman! Or an assassin for that matter! That shit was six years in the past, so...(slams hand on desk)...stick to the damn present, okay! Now either you stand by the book or you're out, understand?"

Bunnie paused briefly.

"Yes, sir."

Yanar paused.

"Dismissed."

Int.

In the front room, Bunnie exited Yanar's office as **Geoffrey St. John** caught up with her, having her stop in front of him.

"What happened in there? You fucked up another deal?" Geoffrey jestered

"Fuck you, Geoff. It just so happens that ah was undercova for that deal and got the narcotics off the streets. Yanar didn't appreciate the bloodshed, so he got on mah ass about it."

"What about Spectre?"

"The bastard got away." She answered as she approached the front door, opened it and went outside.

"Got away where?" Geoffrey asked, following her outside

Ext.

Bunnie was heading for the front door to her car as Geoffrey followed.

"Bunnie, got away where?"

Without making eye-contact, she answered.

"Ah don't know, but ah'm gonna find out." she said, opening the door and entering the car

Geoffrey noticed.

"Where are you going?"

Bunnie closed the door and gazed Geoffrey from the open window.

"Right now, ah'm tired. So ah'm going home. Ah'll see ya tomorrow." she said, starting the engines.

"Okay, take care."

Bunnie drove off, on her way home.

Int.

(Telephone Ringing)

Inside of a house, as a telephone continuously started ringing by the window of the living room, someone walks up and answered the phone. She was a purple rabbit, wearing a pink glittered shirt and pants with socks on her feets. From the looks of her, she seems to be in her early 20s in the form of **Jackie Rabbit**.

(A/N: She's introduced in 'Welcome To Neoverse.')

"Hello?" Jackie answered

"Hey, sis." A voice responded.

Jackie smiled in recognition to the voice.

"Hey, Bunnie. How'd work go?"

"It could go either way."

Int.

Inside the car, Bunnie was on a cellphone.

"Listen, Ah'm on mah way home right now, so let mom and dad know, okay?"

"Sure."

Int.

Inside the house...

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Jackie said, before hanging up the phone.

"Jackie, honey, who was that?" Jackie's mother, **Sheila** asked in the distance

"That was sis and she said she'll be home in a couple of minutes." She responded as she waltzed over to the kitchen where Sheila is.

But she became completely unaware of the fact that she was being watched by a shadowy figure.

Dissolves To:

Twenty minutes later, Bunnie's car was seen parking in front of her home in Knothole. Her home is like a farmhouse, but a little more reorganized.

From the inside of her car, Bunnie became pretty much surprised and suspicious at the sight of police cars and ambulances being there a few feets away from her position.

"What the..."

Quickly, Bunnie got out of the car and ran towards the site in recognition to all this. As the medics got three bodies on stretchers, Bunnie halted her running pace and gazed in pure shock and disbelief at to what she saw in those stretchers.

Her mother and her father were the subjects that caught her horrifed eyes. But what was even more horrifying was that she saw her sister in the same contraption that they're in.

"Oh, mah stars." She softly said, in her shocked expression

She hardly had time to notice a cop passing her. But luckily, she did before walking over and halting him off.

"What happened? What happened he-uh?" She asked, with a desperate and terribly worried look in her eyes.

"Somebody broke in and shot out the three subjects. The husband was shot multiple times in the chest, the wife was stabbed 13 times and the sister and severely bloodied, but is still alive."

As Bunnie lets the cop go, she became briefly relieved for Jackie's condition. But it wasn't enoughto ease anything. She sprinted over to the inside of the house.

Int.

Inside, she halted her pace and saw that lots of blood was scattered everywhere. Some on walls, some on floor. It was like a complete massacre.

Bunnie grew completely shocked at this that she hardly noticed two policemens approaching her position in notification of her presence.

"Excuse me, ma'am." The 1st officer replied as Bunnie gazed them both. "You're not suppose to be in here."

Reaching in her pocket, Bunnie took out her badge and showed it to them.

"Agent Bunnie Rabbot, DEA."

The policemens nods as Bunnie pockets her badge and gazed around again.

"A-any luck on the culprit?" She asked, trying her best to hold her tears at bay.

"No, ma'am." The 2nd one replied. "The guy just disappeared into thin air or something."

Bunnie was silence for a while before shutting her eyes tightly, holding back her tears. But she was also trying not to look at this graphic display as she lowered her head in shame.

Ext.

Outside, Bunnie slowly waltzed out the house, while gazing over at the stretchers containing her parents and sister.

"What do you make of this?" A medic asked a cop

"Looks like murder in the 3rd degree." The cop responded

Bunnie headed over to the stretchers in an even pace. As soon as she got there, she found that her sister, Jackie, was the only one there in the stretcher, while her parents were being encased in body bags. Eventually, Bunnie couldn't resist it. She took one last look at her parents and her sister before softly shaking her head and releasing numorous tears from her eyes.

"Jesus." She replied, while her voice broke down

As she wiped her tears off, she started her way back to her car, leaving the cops and the ambulances to their work. At Bunnie's quick walking pace, she immediately opened the car and got in the car before forcefully slamming the door in complete anguish before starting the engine and driving off.

Int.

Inside the car, Bunnie slammed her fist hard into the dashboard in total anger and so much hatred that she softly sobbed after seeing her mother and father killed in cold blood following her sister being raped in the process close to death. She shook her head in realization that it was mainly her fault for not being there in the first place.

"Goddamnit!" She said, with her broken down voice

Int.

Later, inside the DEA HQ, Bunnie entered the place in boiling anger as the other agents noticed. She ignored them before bursting into Yanar's office, which caught him by surprise.

As Bunnie quickly approached his desk, she took out her badge and gun, and halted her stop at the front of his desk, glaring bullets at her boss.

"Agent Bunnie, what the fuck is this?" Yanar asked, before Bunnie immediately slammed her shield and gun onto his desk to his startledness.

"Two words for you, sugah: _'Ah Quit!'_" She roared at him, harshly

Yanar grew disbelief at this reaction.

"What?"

"You lost ya'll hearin'? Ah said ah quit!"

Yanar briefly paused.

"What the hell do you mean you quit?"

Bunnie growled.

"Just like ah said!" She yelled causing Yanar to get up from his chair glaring in Bunnie's eyes.

"What the fuck brought this on!"

On the outside of the office, the two fueding furries were unaware that the agents inside were listening on in interest, while some, including **Manic Hedgehog**, **Amy Rose**, and Geoffrey, were listening on in worries.

Back inside the office, Bunnie paused at Yanar's question.

"Oh, you didn't know?"

"Know what?"

Bunnie reached in her side pocket and took out a newspaper.

"You didn't read the papers?" She asked, throwing the newspaper on Yanar's desk. "Huh?"

As Yanar looks down at the paper, he picked it up, opened it, and read it. He read a section entitled 'Knothole Village Bloodshed.' in bold letters and showed a briefly blurred picture of the massacre.

Yanar grew shocked and terrified at this event, simultaneously, coming to realization to what Bunnie was referring to.

"Oh, my god."

In her furious state, Bunnie spoke.

"Those motherfuckers went after mah family and ah could've been the-uh earlier to protect them! (paused) Ah was gonna go home earlier after that undacova deal, but guess what, that didn't happen because (points to Yanar, accusingly) _you_ called me in on a bullshit bloodshed! Now that same bloodshed has hit mah home whe-uh it doesn't belong!"

Outside the office, Manic, Amy, Geoffrey, and the other agents grew shocked and remorseful at to what they have heard. They were so remorseful that they went back to their seats to work, not wanting to hear anymore of it.

Inside the office, Bunnie and Yanar grew silence for a while, unaware of the fact that the agents overheard the conversation.

"Look, I'm sorry about your family."

Bunnie scoffed in disbelief.

"You sorry. (nods bitterly) Right. Yeah, fuckin' right."

"But you can't just blame the DEA on shit like that! If I was in your shoes, I would've done the same thing!"

Bunnie grimaced.

"Oh, Bullshit! You hear me? Total Garbage! (yells) Since when was the last time you eva done the same thine ah have, Huh!"

Yanar paused in silence at her remark noticable to Bunnie.

"Yeah, that what ah thought." She said as Yanar sighed

"Look, the point of _DEA_ is to get these drugs off the streets. (paused) You were a former hitman back in West Station Square about six years ago. And when you retired, you came to work for the Drug Enforcement Agency. You were doing your job. Okay, I respect that. But you are _not_ a hitman anymore, Bunnie. (shakes head) We are not rogue agents here. This _'Marked'_ character you used to be six years back is not in the DEA logo, okay? It's the thing of the past. You follow rules and abide by them. Otherwise, your ass will go to jail. We'll let the police handle this until then, you're off the case on this, okay?"

Bunnie gazed Yanar in utter shock.

"Yanar, don't do this to me. Ah want a crack at this guy, and you know..."

"Okay?"

Bunnie issued a long paused and replied.

"Yeah, okay."

Yanar nods and sat back down on his chair.

"Okay. Dismissed."

Bunnie took her shield and gun and started to walk off before halting her track and turned around to face Yanar.

"Oh, and one more thing." Bunnie said

As she took a gaze at her shield, she swiftly it striaght in Yanar's direction. Yanar's eyes widen as he ducks before the badge impaled into the wall. Yanar got up, gazed the badge in shock, then at Bunnie, who blew a raspberry at him.

"Sweet kisses, sugah." She said before departing from the office.

Yanar sighed in relief.

As Bunnie exited her boss' office, DEA Agent Manic Hedgehog notice and ran over towards her.

"Bunnie! Bunnie!" He called

Bunnie notice and halted her track, while Manic followed suit.

"What happened?" He asked, trying to hide the fact that he actually heard their conversation.

"The-uh was a murder in Knothole Village." She replied, before walking pass Manic and out the door.

Manic follows behind.

Ext.

Outside, Bunnie was heading to the front door of her car as Manic waltzed to the passenger side.

"If you're gonna find them, you'll need backup."

Bunnie gazed him, moodlessly.

"What for? For them to hold me back? Hell, no. Ah'll get them mah own goddamn way. If you're coming, then do so." She offered before getting in the car and closing the door behind her.

Manic followed suit as Bunnie sat there for a while and sighed.

"Ah don't give a damn if it cost me mah job. Mah family is more important than a damn DEA badge right now. And ah won't stop until ah find the son of a bitch who murdered mah parents and raped mah sister."

Manic, who hasn't made eye-contact with her the whole time, sighed deeply.

"You sure Yanar will stand for this?" He asked which only slightly frustrated Bunnie a bit.

"Like ah said. Ah don't give a damn if it cost me mah job." She said before turning the engines. "And fuck Yanar. It's bad enough that ah didn't go home to mah family after this deal. (slightly agitated) It's even worst when ah had to see their dead corpse in body bags and mah raped sister on a stretcher. (gazed Manic) You-you think ah can live with that, huh!"

Manic grew silence and sighed, not bothering to make eye-contact. In notification to this, Bunnie slowly gazed from him and calmed herself down for a while.

"Look, if you don't want to be any part of this, ah understand. Ah believe you're doing the right thing, sugahog."

Eventually, Manic gazed at Bunnie, who returned the gaze. After a long silence, Manic slightly nods.

"So, put a smile on ya'll face and be happy, okay?"

Manic exhales deeply.

"Okay. Sure."

Bunnie smiles.

"That's mah partner." She said before driving off from the building.


	2. Marked Part 2

Inside the car, Manic gazed Bunnie in question. 

"Partner?"

Bunnie gazed him.

"Yeah, partner." She said, before gazing the road

"Since when?"

Without looking from the road, Bunnie spoke.

"Well, let's see: _You were two out of three drug hits at the time and did one more back in february before they signed you up to me._ That's when."

Manic nods in understandment.

"So, how're we gonna find this guy?"

Bunnie grew silence a bit.

"We follow the trail."

Ext.

Two and a half hours later, Bunnie parked her car in front of her house, where yellow tapes were over the door, and got exited the vehicle.

Int.

Inside, the blood was still stained there as Bunnie was searching around the place for substances in order to solve this case. Manic, however, looked at the place in disgust.

"Jesus. You think anybody would start a grisly murder in here."

Bunnie shook her head.

"It was no grisly murder. It was third degree."

Bunnie kept walking when she noticed that she stepped on someone. As she looked down, she kneeled and picked it up.

A bloodstained bullet was in her head as she gazed it in wonder.

"Manic, come he-uh."

Manic approaches towards her.

"What you got?"

"A stray bullet. Looks sniper to me and it has some blood stain on it."

"I don't know about that, but it almost look handgun. I thought the police cleaned out every evidence of this place."

Sighing, Bunnie took out a plastic bag and tossed the bullet inside.

"Not all of it. (stood up) Let's go."

"Where are we going now?"

"To a DNA sniffer, Nack Weasel. He'll know what to do with it."

Bunnie started heading to the door as Manic follows.

"He will?"

"Damn right he will."

Int.

Arms Dealer, **Nack Weasel** was working in a store, which carries lots of guns. AK-47 assault rifles, Uzi nine millimeter with laser sighting, plasma rifles, handguns, the works.

Right now, Nack was gazing at a playboy magazine, drooling all over it.

"Boy, would I like a piece of that?"

"You would, would you?" A voice said

Startled, Nack puts his magazine face down on the desk, noticing that Bunnie and Manic was in front of his desk.

"Shit! What the hell is wrong with you? Sneaking up on me like that, girl. (noticed Manic) Who's this?"

"Mah partner. He needs guns."

Nack spreads his arms out in elaboration.

"You'll see anything you like."

"I like handguns as well as snipers and ammunitions."

Nack gazed from Manic to Bunnie.

"And you?"

"Uzi nine millimeter with laser sight and handguns with twenty to thirty rounds a mag. Plus, a plasma rifle and a machine gun."

Nack grew silence.

"Is that all?"

Bunnie approached and leans her arms on the desk.

"Well, no." She answered, taking out the bag with the bullet inside. "Ah like you to examine this. It has blood on it, which also carries a DNA."

She placed it on the desk as Nack gazed it, then at Bunnie.

"C'mon. What am I, a goddamn machine? You got doctor's for that."

Instantly, Bunnie unholsters her handgun and aims at Nack's forehead, while Nack gasped in reaction to this.

"And ah have you for that. Now you got ten seconds to check the DNA on that bullet, otherwise, a bloodshed will happen. Now wat's it gonna be, sugah?"

Nack grew silence as he took the bagged bullet, opened it, and took the bullet out to examine it, knowing how insanely serious Bunnie can get when she's angry. No one but Bunnie could see Nack's leg, but his kneecap was severed off by Bunnie a couple of months ago due to refusal for a grenade launcher. As Nack sniffed the bullet, he immediately cringed at the sense, notifiable to Bunnie, who moments ago holstered back her gun.

"Well?"

"Smells like shit. The bullet came out of a handgun and the DNA test shows that the blood belongs to an echidna."

Bunnie grew stupified at that revelation.

"Say what?"

Nack scoffed.

"You lost your hearing?"

Bunnie grimaced.

"No, I didn't lose mah fuckin' hearing! So knock it off." She responded, harshly.

"Alright, alright." Nack replied

"What did you say?"

"I said it belongs to an echidna."

Bunnie issued a long silence before speaking.

"Which echidna?"

Nack strugs.

"How the hell should I know? I'm an arms dealer, not an inspector."

Bunnie paused and slightly nods before taking out a one hundred dollar bill.

"Okay. Thanks." She said, placing the bill on the desk, while Nack takes it. "Oh, and Nack."

"Yeah?"

Nack was obviously slow to see it coming when a punch was issued to his nose really hard by Bunnie. Using both hands, he cupped his nose while grunting in pain.

"Ow! My nose! You broke my fuckin' nose!"

Bunnie smirks.

"Don't be a pervert on magazines, sugah. Now, get the guns."

Groaning and whimpering from the pain, Nack did as told.

Ext.

Outside, Bunnie and Manic headed out the shop fully armed as they both in the car and drove off.

Int.

Inside the car, Maic gazed Bunnie, while she gazed the road.

"You weren't gonna shoot him, were you?" He asked

"Of course." She answered as Manic grew stupified.

"What?"

"Ah was a contract killer back then, remember?"

Manic shook his head.

"No, I don't."

"Then don't ask."

Manic gazed from Bunnie.

"Okay, fine. Look, how do we know which echidna it is? It could be any echidna."

"Look, the blood belongs to an echidna, which means that mah dad fired the shots before he was murdered. Trouble is, we don't know which one."

"What about Spectre? He did get away, did he?"

"Of course. But he's a drug dealer, _not a murderer_. Unless someone owes him something like a debt. (pause) No, this was done by professionals like me."

Manic gazed Bunnie in question.

"Like who?" He asked as Bunnie gazed him, but grew silence

Ext.

Elsewhere, a tall building was seen as a car pulled into a curve before shutting down. As the doors opened, Spectre came out along with **Menniker Echidna** and **Sgt. Simian**.

All three waltzed into the building away from the car.

Int.

(Knock Knock)

Inside a room in the building, **Rykor Echidna** was seated on a chair, smoking a cigarette before signalling one of his posses to answer the knocking door. As they did, Rykor caught sight of Menniker, Simian, and the one he should declare a failure, Spectre. They approached and halted their pace in front of the desk as Rykor slowly got up from his chair, glaring Spectre.

Spectre noticed, and grew shakened by him.

"Spectre, you disappoint me. You selled the narcotics to the wrong mobian. (yells) An undercover DEA Agent!"

"Please, boss. I didn't know. The bitch caught us off-guard." He said, pleading for his life

In his furious state, Rykor walks from his desk, carrying a newspaper, and approaches in front of Spectre, who swallowed saliva in fear.

"Just like she caught everyone else off-guard by killing most of my crew with two to four hanguns and not to mention an AK-47 assault rifle (shows newspaper to Spectre) having a bloodbath at the scene of the crime!" He yelled as Spectre started fearfully vibrating his body.

But he somehow managed to speak as Rykor removes the paper from Spectre's view.

"I-I can make it up to you, boss."

"How? By sending my subjects Thunderhaw**k** and Dimitri to murder the subject's family? Do you realize what you've done? Not only will she hunt us down, but she will be killing every last one of us until she does find us! (shakes head) But we won't let that happen at all, now will we?"

While shaking in fear, he spoke in a stammered tone.

"N-N-no, boss. We'll stop her for you."

Rykor narrowed his eyes at Spectre.

"Who's we?"

Spectre paused.

"The sarge, Menniker, and..."

"Your help is needlessly required!" Rykor shouted as he signalled for Menniker to do away with him.

Spectre noticed and grew shocked as Menniker acted on response and instantly aimed his gun at a whimpering Spectre's head.

"Fuck." Was the last thing Spectre said before a gunshot echoed throughout the room.

The bullet pierced through his head as blood followed from the injury and leaks to the floor. Before Spectre's body fell to the ground, Menniker and Sgt. Simian caught him and started carrying him from head to toe, noticable to Rykor.

"Get that bag of shit outta here."

Menniker and Simian does as told and started dragging Menniker's body from the room as Rykor leans on his desk and resumes his cigarette smoking.

Ext.

Meanwhile, its has been several minutes passing as Bunnie's car was still driving the streets.

"You think we'll find this guy?" Manic asked Bunnie, V.O

Int.

Inside the car, Bunnie gazed Manic, who gazed her after asking the question.

"How many times you gonna ask me that? Of course. In plain english: _Yes. Yes_."

Manic raised his hands up, defenselessly.

"Okay, okay."

Bunnie nods.

"Okay." She said before gazing the road again.

Manic gazed away from her to the outside area behind the car window. He suddenly caught sight of something as they passed a near alleyway.

"Bunnie, stop the car. I saw something."

Ext.

Bunnie parked the car by a curve and shuts it off as Bunnie and Manic exits the vehicle and approached inside the alleyway. When they got in, they didn't see anything or anybody.

Manic shook his head.

"Ain't that a bitch." He muttered before walking back

But Bunnie immediately caught sight of something and instantly halted Manic from going anywhere.

"Wait. Ah saw something. In the dumpster."

Manic turned around and gazed the dumpster.

"It's probably a homeless furry of something."

"Well, let's check it out."

Surprisingly, Manic gazed Bunnie, who returned the gaze.

"Are you crazy? I'm not digging in no trash."

Bunnie briefly paused.

"Okay. Stay he-uh." She said before sprinting towards the dumpster.

Manic noticed and sighed in defeat.

"Shit."

Manic started following her to the dumpster. As they got there, Bunnie opened the closed dumpster and what she saw widened her eyes in shock as did Manic.

"Oh!" Manic said in disgust before turning around and covering his mouth, resisting the urge to vomit.

Momentarily, he looked back and grew disgusted.

"Oh, shit!"

Inside the dumpster was the dead body of Spectre, the drug gangster that got away, whereas lots of flies were buzzing around his dead corpse. They both noticed the bloodstain on his head dried up as Bunnie grew confused at this turn of event. She was looking for the guy only to find him dead in a dumpster.

(A/N: Weird, huh?)

Int.

Minutes later inside the car, Manic placed a hand on his forehead, quizzably.

"This doesn't make no damn sense. I mean, Spectre was a drug gangster. (gazed Bunnie) You didn't think he would kill himself, would you?"

Bunnie shook her head.

"No. Not his style. Someone else did it. Someone that wanted me out the way.

"Any idea who?" Manic asked as Bunnie ighed deeply.

Ext.

Outside, Bunnie stopped the car to a red light as she waited patiently before a black looking car on the right side pulled up. Inside the car was **Thunderhawk** and **Dimitri**.

Bunnie took notice of them, while Manic was still looking out the other window as ThunderHawk and Dimitri both smirked evilly towards them.

"Hello, ladies." Thunderhawk said before abruptly aiming a firearm in their direction.

Bunnie eyes widen in reaction to this.

"Get down!" She shouted to Manic, who immediately noticed and ducked just in time before multiple bullets were fired throughout the open windows.

Luckily, the bullets missed them and as soon as the light changed green, Bunnie hits hard on the accelerator and drove off with the enemy in pursuit.

Int.

Inside Bunnie's car, Manic took out a handgun before inserting a magazine and cocking his gun.

"Where the fuck did these guys come from?" He shouted throughout the roaring engines.

While taking control of the wheels, Bunnie took out her gun and cocks a magazine inside.

"You're asking me?"

"Yeah!"

"Ah have no idea!"

Ext.

Outside, with little traffic, a car chase was issuing as the enemies were behind them.

Int.

Inside Bunnie's car...

"Manic, take the wheels!" Bunnie ordered Manic, who gazed her, stupified by that comment

"What?"

"Ah said..."

Suddenly, gunshots shattered the back windows of the car as Bunnie and Manic ducked their heads before Bunnie got her head back up to gaze the road.

"...take the goddamn wheels!" She yelled

"You're insane!" He shouted as he and Bunnie immediately started switching sides with each other.

It wasn't easy, but Manic manages to grasp the wheels as soon as Bunnie removed her hands from it.

"Crazy insane or insane crazy? Ah like to be called that much better!" She said while moving towards the passenger's seat.

As bunnie sat in the passenger's seat, Manic was able to sit in the front, hanging on to the steering wheels.

"Drive faster!" Bunnie ordered as Manic nods.

"As long as I don't get pass the speed limits! What are you gonna do?"

Bunnie opened the passenger door before speaking.

"Don't worry about it!"

Manic quickly took notice of what she was doing and gazed the roof again.

"Okay. You're insane crazy. I'll call you that!"

Ext.

Outside, Manic drove the car at a top velocity speed to lose their pursuers as Bunnie got out the car, while hanging on to the side, and made it up to the top roof of the car.

Thunderhawk and Dimitri noticed, got halfway out of their car, and aimed in Bunnie's direction.

Bunnie noticed before aiming her gun in their direction and firing multiple shots. This caused Thunderhawk and Dimitri to retreat back into their car, which gave Manic enough time to speed up as Bunnie kept firing, while the bullets shattered the front windshields of the other car.

Bunnie stopped firing and noticed that they were at the far site of Thunderhawk and Dimitri's position.

Bunnie kneels down on the car.

"Okay, stop!" She shouted so Manic could hear

Manic responded by abruptly stopping the car in its track. Bunnie held on trying to keep her balance on the roof. It grew silence for a while before Bunnie noticed the other car's headlights shone on in the distance.

Seizing the opportunity, Bunnie spoke to Manic.

"Reverse the engines!" She shouted as Manic set the gear to reverse and drove backward, heading straight for the pursuers.

Int.

In the other car, Thunderhawk took notice of this and revved the car up before skidding forward straight for them.

Ext.

As both cars rode extremely fast in a collision course towards each other, Bunnie caught sight of them, aiming in her direction as she soon noticed that she was getting close. As she took out another handgun from her pocket and grasped them both, she stood up slowly.

"Now, Manic! Stop the car!" She shouted as Manic abruptly stopped the car in its track causing Bunnie to arc in mid-air.

Thunderhawk noticed this and skids his car to a stop.

(Slow-Motion)

As Bunnie was in mid-air, she aimed and fired multiple ammos towards Thunderhawk and Dimitri before they could even take aim from their guns.

The bullets came in contact with them from the front windshield to the back winshield as Thunderhawk and Dimitri were staggered by the bullets, blood splashing from their bodies from each shots.

(Regular-Motion)

As Bunnie lands and rolled off the back trunk, she hits the ground straight on her feets safely. With her guard and aim still up, she waltzed slowly over to the car in assurance that they were moitonless and dead. During her approach, she took notice of a gun that's, to her knowledge, looks like a glock. But she disregarded it for a while until she was sure. As she got there, she slowly looked and saw that they dead corpse were in there.

She grew disgusted for a while before lowering her gun from aiming position.

"You've just been marked, sugah." She replied, blowing a raspberry at them

Manic instantly got out the car before noticing Bunnie, who pockets her guns, approaching him.

"What happened?" He asked

Bunnie strugs.

"They were marked for death."

Manic paused and sighed.

"Great. Now what?"

"We're gonna have to head back to the station before reporters get he-uh and et me on media live."

Manic nods.

"Amen to that." He said as Bunnie waltzed pass him to the front door of the car, while he went to the passenger's. "Can I still ride the driver's seat?"

As she got in the car, she closed the door behind her as Manic followed suit.

"No." She answered

"What abbout tomorrow?"

"Maybe."

"Yeah."

Bunnie turns the engines and drove off from the site.

Dissolves To:

The sun rises across the horizon as the morning day was hitting by.

Int.

Inside DEA Headquarters, Bunnie was entering the HQ as she greeted other agents and was about to go to her desk when...

"AGENT RABBOT!" An irate Yanar called out as Bunnie halted her pace. "My office, now!"

Bunnie sighed deeply.

Int.

Inside the office, Bunnie stood in front of the desk where her angry boss was seated at.

"So, that's what this is to you, is it? A goddamn game? You go off and disobeyed a direct order after I told you not to investigate this case! And what's even bad about that was that you dragged Manic along with you. (narrows eyes, pause) As a fucking partner. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you'd grown accustom to him."

"No, sir."

"Then why the hell would you bring him along on this case?"

"Look, ah asked him if he wanted to get in, get in! Ah gave him a choice and ah didn't force him to come along! At one time, ah chose to go alone!"

Yanar paused and slightly shook his head.

"Don't give me that _'I work alone'_ bullshit. Like I said before: _You are doing your job and I respect that._ But you are in my yard, missy. And I run it. (pause) Last night, three dead bodies were found and killed _by you_ for all I know! Now I'm asking you not just as an agent, but as a friend if you stay off this case or consequences will befall you."

Bunnie issued a long paused, steadying her strong gaze to Yanar before speaking.

"Did Manic tell you what ah said to him?"

Yanar shook his head.

"No."

"Good." She answered, leaning on his desk inches from Yanar's face. "'Cause ah want to be the first to say it to you. Ah don't care if it costs me mah job. Mah family comes first and they are more important to me than a DEA badge right now; Hence why the badge is still impaled in the wall. You want to suspend me, go ahead. You wanna fire me, go right ahead. But ah won't rest until that murderer is found even if ah have to kill every gang leader in this city."

Instantly, Bunnie got up from Yanar's face and left his sight, while Yanar grew still and silence, taking in everything that Bunnie had said.


	3. Marked Part 3

Bunnie exited from Yanar's office, while the other agents were working casually and Manic was at his desk on the phone. As soon as he noticed her heading for her desk, he briefly talked on the phone, hung it up, and turned his chair around to face her. 

"Hey, Bunnie." He called as Bunnie halted her track and turned to Manic. "What happened in there?"

Briefly silenced, Bunnie scoffed.

"Don't walls have ears?" She asked, with the impression that he and the other agents were spying on their conversation.

Manic got up from his seat and slowly approaches her before sighing in defeat.

"Alright. You got me pinned."

Bunnie smiled a little and chuckled as Manic stopped inches from her.

"So, why didn't you tell him that they tried to kill us?" He asked

"Ah don't want any of the agents, but you, in mah investigations."

"Uh, _our_ investigation." Manic corrected

"Sorry."

Manic strugs.

"It's okay. (pause) So, what now?"

Bunnie sighed.

"We're gonna have to stop by the police department and check the evidence's room."

"What are we looking for?"

"The gun that the guy in the car used. I noticed it rightbefore ah made sure that they were dead. Mah guess is that it's a Glock .45 gun." She said as she headed out the door with Manic following behing.

Ext.

Outside the department building, Manic followed Bunnie to her car as Bunnie got to the front door, while he got to the passenger's door.

"Could be. But there's only one way to find out."

Simultaneously, they both got in the car and closed the door behind them before Bunnie turned the engine and drove from the building.

Int. Station Square P.D.

(11:58 AM)

Inside the police department, Bunnie and Manic entered inside and approached a human officer along the way, who noticed their presence.

Bunnie immediately showed her badge to the gentlemen.

"Agent Bunnie Rabbot, DEA, (indicates to Manic) and this is mah partner, Manic Hedgehog." She said as the officer nods in understandment. "We would like to see the evidence's room, please."

"Right this way, ma'am." The officer said as he leads Bunnie and Manic to their destination while the two agents followed behind in a hallway.

Int.

The evidence's room was packed with confiscated stuff that were on shelves. They were even labeled with letters and numbers as a door opened.

Bunnie, Manic, and the officer entered inside.

"May I ask what you're looking for?" The officer asked

"A gun that was used last night by a suspect."

The officer nods in understandment and pointed forward in the left direction.

"Evidence's number G-4-6, ma'am."

"Thanks, sugah."

"Welcome." The office said before departing from the room.

Bunnie and Manic waltzed over to the shelf and scrolled over to find the weapon. Eventually, they found the evidence's labeled 'G-4-6' as Bunnie scrolled that particular area and found what she was looking for before scoffing in anticipation.

"Yep. It's a glock. Ah'm surprised that they didn't name it Glock 46."

Manic, however, took a closer look and noticed something.

"But it looks a little different."

Bunnie took a closer look as well and took notice of a design on the handle of the gun.

"Yeah. It looks kinda russian." She implied, which got Manic in anticipation to that revelation.

"You don't suppose we're dealing with terrorists, do you?" He asked as Bunnie sighed and grew silence. "Look, drug dealers is the least of our problems. I don't think we can deal with terrorists."

Bunnie picked up the gun before speaking.

"The two guys that tried to kill us wasn't terrorists. They were henchmens."

"So, how did they get a hold of a Glock that's russian designed?" He asked, which issued a silence from Bunnie.

Int. Arms Dealer Shop

Bunnie had Nack by the collar with one hand, including a glare to his eyes, and forced him up against the wall before using her other hand to unholster her gun and aim directly at Nack's chin that obviously caught Nack by surprise.

"You fucked up real good, Fang!" She briefly shouted as Nack started struggling from her grasp, but to no avail.

"What the hell are you talkin' about?"

Issuing a cocky, yet evil grin on her face, Bunnie spoke.

"You have memory cleareance. Allow me to refresh it for you. Last night, two echidnas tried to kill us! One of them was using a Glock .45 handgun! So, mah question is this: _How the fuck did they get a gun like that?"_ She asked, while Nack continuously struggled to break from her grasp.

"I don't know what the hell you're talkin' about!" He answered as Bunnie grew furious, notifiable by Manic.

"You don't know want ah'm talkin' about?"

"Bunnie." Manic called, in an attempt to calm her down, but she ignored it.

"You don't know what the fuck ah'm talkin' about!"

Quickly aiming at Nack's second kneecap, she fired and busted it opened where blood followed from the injury.

"Aaah!" Nack screamed in agonizing pain before falling to the ground

"Bunnie!" Manic shouted, in shocked to this displayed as Nack's blood started leeking from his injury.

Bunnie shushed Manic and slowly aimed at Nack's forehead. Manic, noticed this and grew awfully skeptical at to what he was witnessing. He'd seen Bunnie crazy before, but never this crazy.

Nack cringed and grunts at the pain from his kneecap.

"God." He said before taking notice of the gun barrel aimed at his forehead.

"You just lost aother kneecap, sugah. And it _wasn't_ an accident! (sinister tone) But the next one won't be either if it goes through that cranium of ya'lls."

Nack rapidly pants from the pain, simultaneously, growing an amount of fear in his vein.

"Y-y-you're crazy!"

"Fucking A ah am. But you haven't seen crazy yet until you'd actually felt it. Now, answer...the question."

Nack continuously pants from the pain and gulped up saliva before speaking.

"I-I sold it to him." He answered, issuing a brief pause. "I didn't have a choice."

Bunnie kept her strong gaze to him before lowering her gun from aiming position to Nack's and Manic's relief.

"He said he'll kill me if I didn't give it to him."

"Who?" Bunnie asked

"He would fucking kill me even worse if I reveal his name to anyone."

"Fang, in all the years that the feds busted ya'll ass for illegal possession of a firearm and me catching you for possessions of heroin, haven't you learned anything from the results of death and execution? (pause) _Death_ is another stage, sugah. (pause) _Execution_ is the next level. And it's around ya'll door. In other words, you'll be dead anyway if you don't talk. (pause) You've got ten seconds."

As Nack resumes panting, he shook his head in response.

"No. I told you everything."

Instantly, Bunnie aimed at his forehead again.

"10...9...8..."

Shaking his head in pity, Manic spoke.

"She'll do it, man. Tell her."

"I can't fucking do it!" He shouted which only infuriated Bunnie.

"5...4...3..2..." As she cocked the gun back, she spoke softly to Nack. "May god have mercy on ya'll soul."

Nack grew silence in fear and shock as Bunnie firms her grip on the trigger.

"On-"

"Alright!" He yelled out before instantly calming himself down. "Alright."

"Last chance." Bunnie said with her gun trained on him.

Slowly panting, Nack answered.

"His name is Rykor. I've never seen him. Only his bodyguards. I gave them all that I could give them. AK-47 assault rifles, Glock 45, Sniper rifles, the works. Even a new plasma rifle with long range laser sight." He said as Bunnie instantly lowered her gun from aiming position

"Those must've been the weapons sold to the drug dealers and criminals down at the bar."

Bunnie nods.

"Exactly. Let's go."

Bunnie departed from the place first and before Manic could follow...

"Hey, kid." Nack called as Manic turned to him. "Do yourself a favor and get a new partner. This girl is insane."

Manic grew silence for a while. In truth, she may be insane in Nack's eyes, but at least she had reasons to be. Manic wanted to finish the job Bunnie started with Nack for even bringing that comment up, but chose not to and simply spoke.

"That's what I like about her." He said before departing from the place.

Sighing in relief, Nack tries to stand even though his two kneecap was busted open with blood leeking from it. Despite the pain surging from movement, he manages to stand up straight and went for the counter for a cloth to tie his wounds down. Simultaneously, a shadowy figure entered through the door as Nack slowly took notice of him.

With an expression of pure shock and fear, Nack started backing up and raising his hands defenselessly.

"Look, I'm sorry. She was gonna kill me." He said before noticing a barrel of a gun being pointed in his direction. "I didn't have a..."

A single gunshot echoed throughout the outside area, followed by a second one. But of course, no one could hear it throughout the morning since Bunnie's car deaprted from the place seconds ago.


	4. Marked Part 4

Ext. 

Outside, Bunnie's car was still driving the streets.

"_So, let's see what we've gathered._" Manic started, V.O

Int.

Inside the car...

"We went to your place and found a bullet with blood on it that was from a handgun.  
Discovered that 3 bodies are dead; One was dead in the dumpster and two is shot dead by you.  
We then went to the police department in the evidence's room to find a glock 45 that was shot at us in the streets and found a design that was russian. We also found that the guys that tried to kill us wasn't russian terrorist and had the gun sold to them by nack. (looks at bunnie) I got one question for that: Why?"

Although Bunnie listened throughout the whole ordeal, she grew silence after a while of gathering the info of these recent events. But then came to a startling realization.

Manic took notice of it.

"Bunnie?"

"A drug smuggling." Bunnie answered

"What?"

"A drug smuggling. Rykor is smuggling drugs from all ova the city."

Manic grimaced.

"Now, how do you know that?"

"Think about it. When ah was undacova, Spectre had one to ten bags of narcotics in that case.  
Spectre and his henchmen's couldn't of got it all by themselves. Then last night, we find that he's dead in the dumpster."

"So you're saying..."

"Rykor's the drug lord. (narrowed eyes, paused) And the murderer." She silently said the last part

But apparently Manic heard her.

"Why would he want you out of the way?"

"Because ah ruined their plans. But they pissed the wrong rabbit off." She said before taking out her cell phone.

Manic noticed.

"What are you doing?" Manic asked

But Bunnie didn't answer as she started dialing.

Int.

Inside a building, Rykor was typing on a laptop, hacking into the DEA logo and changing the address from his location to another.

Int.

Inside Yanar's office...

(Phone rings)

Yanar reached and answered the phone.

"Yeah."

"_Yanar. It's me._"

Yanar instantly gets up from his chair at the sound of Bunnie's voice, but was hardly pleased

"Christ. Bunnie, where the hell are you? They just reported another dead body from the arms dealer shop."

Int.

In the car, Bunnie grew shocked after that revelation.

"What?"

Manic took notice.

"What happened?" He asked as Bunnie raised a hand to silence him

"_Oh, you didn't know?_" Yanar asked from the phone

Int.

In the office...

"I'd thought it would be your handy work. The guy was shot point blank in the forehead. Now your ass will be in hot water for that."

Int.

In the car...

"Thanks. But ah prefer warm water. Listen, ah didn't kill him. Of course, Ah've got him marked by two kneecaps, but ah didn't kill him."

Int.

In the office...

"Then who the hell did?"

"_A guy who calls himself Rykor Echidna. One of his henchmen's or should ah say assassins smoked him._"

Int.

In the car...

"But there's something else. They're running a drug smuggling somewhere in station square."

Int.

In the office...

"_Rykor and his whole gang are in on it._"

"Do you know where they are?"

"_Ah was hoping you'd know._"

Int.

In the car...

"You think you can get a search on their location?"

Int.

In the office...

"I'll give it a try."

"_Good._"

Int.

In the car...

"If you do, call me back."

Int.

In the office...

"Wait a second. You can't go down there alone. You'll need backup."

Int.

In the car, Bunnie shook her head in response.

"No backups. And who said anything about me being alone?" She asked before hanging up the phone.

Int.

In the office...

"Agent! Agent! (slams phone down) Shit."

Yanar quickly got up from his chair and walked out his office.

Int.

As he walked out his office, he approached towards Geoffrey and Amy.

"Geoffrey, Amy, run a search check on Rykor Echidna and report to me with the location." Yanar ordered

"Yes, sir." They unisonly said before walking off

"And send backup to that location and have 'em follow them wherever she goes. Agent Rabbot is gonna have backup whether she likes it or not."

Int.

In the car...

(Cell phone rings)

Bunnie instantly answers it.

"Yeah."

Int.

In the office...

"The location is 3130 Everson road. About a couple of blocks from your previous position."

"_Roger that, sir._"

"Oh and Bunnie?"

"_Yes, sir?_"

Int.

In the car...

"_Be careful and good luck._"

Bunnie nods.

"Thank you, sir." She said before hanging up the phone

Manic gazed her.

"Location?"

"3130 Everson Road. We're about to get us some bad guys."

Manic grins before he looked through the right view mirror. He grew in pure shock as he saw a car coming up to them and one of them in the passenger's seat is carrying an RPG.

"Uh...Bunnie?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Nack sell rocket launchers?"

"All kinds. Why?"

"I think this is one of them. And it's behind us."

Bunnie looked at her left view mirror before someone aimed a sniper at the mirror and shot the glass, which instantly startled her.

"Shit!"

"We gotta lose 'em." Manic suggested

Int.

Inside the other car was Chaos 0 holding a medium size launcher and Stryker who's putting the sniper away and taking out a small minigun.

Int.

Inside the car, Bunnie gazed her top mirror and took notice of the activity.

"He's got a minigun!"

Int.

Inside the other car, Chaos 0 fired from the RPG towards the car.

Int.

Instantly, Manic saw the projectile.

"Look out!" He shouted

Bunnie noticed it and quickly swerved the car right as the rocket passed them up before it impacts and crashing hard on the streets with a big explosion where a nearby car was. The explosion got the car flying in the air and crashing hard on the streets exploding on impact. Luckily, no one was in it.

Ext.

Outside the other car, Stryker got his arm out the window and aimed his minigun before firing multiple times at them.

Int.

Bunnie and Manic ducks from that attack before the bullets ricocheted on the car door and roof.

Bunnie got up and got back in control before turning left on a curve.

Ext.

Simultaneously, Chaos 0 fired another rocket before it missed them and impacts with the 2 cars igniting a huge explosion.

Int.

In the car, Manic took out his handgun.

"We gotta take them out!"

"Take out the one with the launcher first!" Bunnie instructed

Manic opened the door before hanging onto the car and firing at Chaos 0.

Ext.

As Manic's bullets bounced off the car, he evades back in the car from Stryker's ammunition fire.

Int.

Bunnie soon saw that they were inches from them.

"Get back in the car!"

Manic fired from his handgun.

"What!"

"Get in he-uh!"

Manic got in the car evading from more shots and close the door.

"Fasten ya'll seatbelts!"

Manic does as instructed before responding.

"What are you gonna do!"

"This!"

Bunnie took Manic by surprise when she instantly pressed on the brakes stopping the car completely.

Int.

In the other car, Stryker and Chaos Zero instantly noticed and screamed in total fear before...

(**BAM!**)

The car slammed into the back of Bunnie's car simultaneously causing Chaos 0 and Stryker to crash through their front window and flying over Bunnie's car before crashing on the ground in the streets in front of her car.

(A/N: They should've worn seatbelts.)

Bunnie and Manic quickly and oppositely got out the car and took out their handguns, but only Manic took out his handgun. Bunnie took out a desert eagle gun before they started approaching them.

Stryker saw them and aimed his minigun before Bunnie shot a bullet in his arm causing him to yelp and drop the gun. Stryker used his other hand to grab the gun, but Manic shot the gun away from him.

"Keep going for that gun and you'll be marked!"

Stryker snarled in anger.

"You haven't got the balls to kill me!"

"Ya'll right, sugah. (lowers gun) Ah don't. _But he does._"

Instantly, Manic shot at Stryker's right shoulder.

"Aah!" Stryker wailed in pain as he pressed his hand on his wounded shoulder

"Ah take it that Rykor sent you." Bunnie said before grabbing a hold of Stryker, forcing him to stand up. "Come on."

Manic follows suit with Chaos Zero as Bunnie pushed Stryker against the wall as well as Manic did with Chaos 0.

"Now that we're in the interrogation room, why don't you tell me what kind of drug smuggling you're running."

"We ain't tellin you shit til we see our lawyers." Chaos Zero replied, harshly

Manic slowly approaches him.

"Oh, really? You want a lawyer?"

"Yeah." Chaos Zero said before instantly receiving a punch across the face from Manic.

Bunnie noticed and cringed at the impact.

"Ooooh. That hurts, doesn't it? (To Stryker) Talk."

"What, you got a wire?"

"Does it look like ah'm wearin' a wire?" She asked him before she instantly punched him across the face. "Ah said Talk!

Stryker spits out blood from his mouth before responding.

"Suck my dick, bitch."

Bunnie grew silence for a while as Manic noticed before Bunnie gazed him, then back at Stryker with a smile on her face.

"Well, that's a start."

Bunnie turned halfway around before slamming the butt of her gun across Stryker's face, which in turn left a huge blood mark from the hit.

Stryker was panting a bit as Bunnie playfully straightened his clothes up.

"You look a little messed up the-uh. But don't worry, sugah. Ah can fix that." She said before stepping back a bit and unholstering two desert eagle guns.

Stryker grew scared and terrified as Bunnie noticed with a smirk on her face.

"Mm-hmm. Oh, shit, huh? You like to fire miniguns at us including rocket launchers?"

Stryker grew silence for he was panting and gulping saliva throughout his lack of nerves.

"You like to kill innocent bystanders? Is that it?" Manic asked Chaos Zero

"Fuck you!" Chaos Zero shouted before Manic instantly took out his handgun and fired at Chaos Zero's right foot

"Aah!"

Chaos Zero fell to the ground, wailing from the pain as Manic shook his head. Although he didn't know why yet, but Manic was enjoying this. Even though he was never a hitman before.

"You guys like to sell illegal drugs to minors and other mobians on the streets? Are you happy with ya'llselves, huh?" Bunnie asked as Stryker resumed panting from the recent pain he received.

However, Bunnie wasn't expecting an answer from him, therefore she continues.

"Then you're probably happy about what you said moments ago. You want me to suck ya'll dick because you said, '_Suck ...mah dick, bitch.'_ Isn't that what you said to me? And don't lie cause ah can see right through you. Did you say '_Suck mah dick, bitch?_' Yes or no."

Stryker continues panting and grew silence as Bunnie noticed.

"No answer. (turns around) Okay, ah can relate to that. (turns back around, aims gun at Stryker's forehead) 10 seconds, motherfucker! Did you or did you not say '_Suck mah dick, bitch?_' A simple yes or no answer would be nice! 10...9...8...7...6..."

Although he was heavily panting, he eventually answered softly.

"Yes."

"What!" She shouted

"Yes!" He shouted back.

Bunnie briefly paused.

"That's what ah wanna hear." She said before grabbing hold of Stryker. "Bring ya'll ass on he-uh. We're going for a little 'ol ride."

Manic followed suit with Chaos Zero as they approached towards their car.

"Come on."


	5. Marked Part 5

Int. 

Inside a building, a mob of DL Echidnas were packing sacks of narcotics, cocaines, heroin, and crack cocaine inside briefcases. Saber, Menniker, Sgt. Simian, and Enerjax were watching the place.

Int.

In a lower room, a DL Echidna was smoking a cigarette before a knock came from the door.

The echidna went to the front door and looked through the peep hole.

Ext.

On the other side of the door, Bunnie was seen by the side of the front door as the DL Echidna opened the door for Stryker and Chaos 0. The echidna got out before Bunnie grabbed him around his neck and snapped it. Bunnie laid the dead echidna down as she grabbed Stryker and went inside with Manic following.

Int.

Inside the building...

"Where are they?" Bunnie whispered to Stryker, who started panting

"Third floor, but you're wasting your time."

"Oh, yeah? Whys that?"

(Beeping)

Bunnie and Manic heard it and before Bunnie could react, several DL Echidnas with AK-47s, and Machine-guns, started surrounding them. Bunnie then gazed surprisingly at Stryker before eyeing his pocket. Reaching inside, she took out a device for the alarm as she threw a surprise gaze to Stryker.

"Ah should've known."

"Yeah. You should have."

Instantly, two DL Echidnas struck Bunnie and Manic unconscious with the back of their guns.

* * *

As darkness fell upon her, she suddenly heard a voice. 

"_Professional Hitman Bunnie Rabbot. Damn, it's good to see you._"

Bunnie slowly opened her eyes to see Meniker and Sgt. Simian in front of them. They were in the 3rd floor in a factory-like room with boxes everywhere and bags and bags of narcotics, heroin, and stuff everywhere. Many DL Echidnas were loading the drugs in order as Bunnie and Manic were tied up. Bunnie looked around the place and didn't see Rykor.

Menniker noticed.

"I assume that you're looking for Rykor. Well, let's just say that he's somewhere safe from harm's way."

Bunnie smirked at the obvious answer.

"A coward's way out."

"I beg to differ. But it seems to me that whenever a plan fails, it never go unpunished."

Bunnie lost the smirk on her face with a gaze of anticipation of what was meant by that statement.

"You killed him, didn't you? You killed Spectre and did the same to Nack, didn't you? (Chuckles) Ah didn't think that you had a grudge against ya'll own guys, sugah."

Menniker approaches and kneels to face Bunnie.

"Why should you care if we killed them or not?"

"It's not that ah care. It's that they were mah targets. What difference is it to you?"

Menniker got up and turned his back to Bunnie.

"I think the real question here is: _What difference is it whether you care about your family...or not._"

The echoing of Menniker's voice struck Bunnie's cranium into a flashback of her murdered mother and father including her raped sister.

With her gaze still at Menniker, she spoke in a soft bitter tone.

"You killed them." She implied as Menniker grinned evilly. "You son of a bitch."

Menniker started laughing as none of them realized that Bunnie had a scalpel knife in hand trying to cut herself free. Manic noticed from the corner of his eye, but kept quiet with his gaze forward as Menniker turned around.

"I didn't know you cared. (Chuckles) I guess that makes you the avenger, right? (Approaches her) Right?"

Bunnie, for a brief moment, kept her gaze from Menniker before gazing him again.

"No."

"No?"

Bunnie shook her head.

"It makes me..."

In an instant, Bunnie surprised Menniker at gunpoint to the head as Menniker was in utter surprise.

"The Hunter."

As the gun went off, blood splattered out from Menniker's head as his body fell motionless. Bunnie soon set Manic free at the same time Sgt. Simian, Stryker, Chaos 0, Enerjax, and the DL Echidnas noticed their escape.

"Get Them!" Sgt. Simian shouted out

The DL Echidnas aimed their guns at them, which are handguns, AK-47s, and such as they started firing at them at the same time Bunnie and Manic got up and evading the ricocheting bullets.

Bunnie and Manic hid behind a drawer as Bunnie took out two desert eagle from the drawer, while Manic took out two handguns from the drawer. They soon got out of hiding before unloading on them. Some of their bullets missed the DL Echidnas, but it soon hits three of them and causing them to stagger back and uncontrollably shoot out the light. Sparks were flying down to the ground as lots of gunfire was heard and most of it was coming from Bunnie's side. It was half dark in the room as ricocheting bullets started flying and hitting the DL Echidnas.

(Slow Motion)

In slow-motion, Bunnie and Manic started running left and right shooting bullets after bullets as some DL Echidnas were shot dead on impact.

Ext.

(Regular Motion)

Outside, Sgt. Simian, Stryker, Chaos 0, and Dimitri were seen exiting the back door of the place making their escape with eight briefcases of drugs inside.

"Come on! Let's go!" Sgt. Simian shouted, closing the door behind him.

Int. 3rd Floor Room

Back inside the room on the third floor, the DL Echidnas were still firing at them as Bunnie evades behind a metal pole with the bullets ricocheting on it. Sparks were flying from the lights onto the ground.

(Slow-Motion)

Bunnie looked in Manic's corner before nodding to him. Manic nods back before getting out his hiding place at the same time Bunnie did. The DL Echidnas started firing at them but missed with every shot. Instantly, Bunnie and Manic jumped and slided on the long table shooting at the DL Echidnas.

Some of them staggered back and one of them sloped on a wheeled chair and was knocked out the window.

The DL Echidna started falling and screaming to his death from the sheer height to the ground.

(Regular-Motion)

Bullets were flying in a stylized fashion as they started impacting with walls and concrete. Bunnie and Manic kept firing with some DL Echidnas staggering and falling dead. Bunnie was now on the right, landing on her feet and Manic on the left as Bunnie evades and released the magazines from her two desert eagles and reloads. Some DL Echidnas started firing in her direction as Bunnie got out firing from both handguns at them. This gives Manic time to reload as Bunnie gun blazed her way through the DL Echidnas assassinating every one of them with bullets as series of blood was coming from their bodies staggering them back.

After several minutes, the DL Echidnas were all dead on the ground.

Manic started panting and sweating before wiping the sweat off his head. Bunnie threw her guns down before approaching him.

"You okay, sugahog?" She asked as Manic slows his panting a bit

"100 percent of my body seems to be alright. Yeah."

Suddenly, few sirens blared from the outside as Bunnie and Manic both got earshots of them before Bunnie shook her head in dismay.

"Damn."

Ext. Outside

Outside, police cars were parking in front of the building as some cops came out their cars. Yanar, Geoffrey, Amy, Griff, Julie-Su, and other DEA Agents were there too as they went inside.

Int. 3rd Floor Room

The policemens burst through the door and saw blood everywhere with dead bodies along too.

Yanar, and the others, came in and saw the mess in horrifed shock as well.

"Good god." He said before coming to the anticipation of who was behind it. "Goddamn you, Bunnie."

Ext. Outside

Outside, Yanar was seen heading outside before seeing Bunnie and Manic by their cars. Bunnie then approached Yanar unpleased with the predictament.

"Yanar, ah thought ah told you that ah don't want no backup! What the hell's the matter with you!" She shouted

"Keeping tab's on you. It seems that I can't take the risk with you and my words aren't good enough. (Digs in pocket) Put out your hands, now."

Bunnie loosened her angry look and gazed him sternly.

"What, you arrestin' me?"

Yanar took out a pair of handcuffs in indication to the answer.

"I told you that you would get arrested for this if you didn't stay off the case. But you didn't listen."

Bunnie kept her stern gaze to Yanar before speaking.

"Ah gave you mah reasons for wanting to be on this case, Yanar."

Manic took notice of the predictament and started approaching them.

"Yanar, what are you doing?"

Yanar slipped the cuffs on Bunnie before responding to Manic.

"My job."

"Bullshit!" Manic retorted before Yanar turned to face him

"You listen to me, goddamnit. I warned her not to get involved in this case twice and she disobeyed twice. (Gazed to Bunnie) Isn't that right, Bunnie?"

At this moment, Bunnie issued a long silence and got into thought. She could've figured that Rykor has changed the location by computer to keep them from his location.. Manic looked at her before Bunnie spoke.

"Yeah." She softly replied

"Take her away."

The cops escorted Bunnie to the car as she cooperated and got inside, while the others, except for Yanar, gazed on in worries.

"_You were a former hitman six years back, correct?_" A voice asked, V.O

Int. Interrogation Room

Inside of an interrogation room, Bunnie sat in a chair opposite Interrogation Officer Caninestein where a medium table separated them.

Bunnie had her gaze from him before speaking.

"Yes." She answered as Caninestein gazed at the documents in hand, momentarily gazing her.

"Your record here shows that you lived under an identity known as '_Marked_', corrrect?"

"Yes."

"An identity that's non-existence, correct?"

Bunnie finally gazed him and answered.

"No."

Caninestein nodded.

"I see."

Bunnie leans both arms on the table.

"Listen, ah undastand why ah'm he-uh. But you have to undastand that the-uh are ruthless gangs, killers, and drug dealers all ova the city. And ah lived by an old saying from mah family that sometimes you have to defeat evil by becoming it. (pause) Ah neva forgot about that."

Caninestein leans forward on the table.

"You know, there's an old saying that I've heard of myself. '_Ice of cold vengeance, Fire of dark heart._' You felt that when you spilled the blood of your evil enemies even though you're a contract killer. I heard about what happened to your family. I would give my greatest condolescenes."

Bunnie nods as Caninestein sighed deeply.

"Apparently, ever since that night, your grief, sorrow, hatred, and madness has surfaced together creating a dark heart inside you. You think anything you do would bring your family back?"

Growing silence for a moment, Bunnie spoke in a sinister tone.

"No. But like an old saying goes '_Revenge is sweet, best serve cold._'"

"Revenge doesn't work that way."

Bunnie smirked.

"Sure it does."

After a brief silence, Caninestein sighed and got up from the chair, knowing that there was nothing he could do to get through to her.

"Let's hope that you get a good lawyer." He replied before making his leave, while Bunnie sat alone in the room


	6. Marked Part 6

Int. 

Inside an area where banks of cell room were from right to left, an officer was escorting the handcuffed Bunnie to her cell, while some prisoners whistled towards her. Some who recognizes her.

"It's that DEA agnet chick we heard about." The first prisoner replied

"Hey, girl. Come in here and give a guy some luvin'." A second prisoner suggested, which issued other prisoners to burst out laughter.

Bunnie ignores the prisoners as the guard releases her from her cuffs and puts her in the cell. He closed the cell as Bunnie's back was to the door. Bunnie was in disbelief of what was happening after years of being in the DEA and now she has to be arrested.

"_Sir, I can't believe you did this._" A voice said, V.O

Int. Yanar's Office

Inside Yanar's office, Manic was standing at the front of his desk.

"You're putting her under arrest because she capped off a couple of DL Echidnas."

"Look, I told her three times to stay off the case and she disobeyed. Three strikes for her and she's out. Besides, she chose to quit. She's out of control and she needs time to grieve."

Manic then walks up to the wall and yanks Bunnie's badge from the wall before speaking.

"Let me tell you something. She chose to quit because of an incident that took place that she should've prevented from happening. (Paused) But maybe I'm blaming the wrong furry."

Yanar tightened his gaze with a glare due to Manic's implication.

"You're out of line, Manic."

"Am I? She loves her parents and sister very much to let some report in the paper keep her from seeing them."

Yanar grew silence as Manic continues.

"You know, when Bunnie took me in with her folks, they told me once before and Bunnie always reminded me that there's a difference between protecting people and crossing the line. Now with what happened with her folks yesterday, she's torn between personal vendetta and acts of duties. (Shows badge) She already chose that path. Now I thought at first that she lost her mind but I learned to respect that. You said yourself that she was doing her job and you respect that, but as long as she's in the DEA business, you call the shots. (Paused, gazes at badge) I think she, uh, took that under advisement after you threaten to fire and arrest her, but I guess she fired herself and you took advantage of that to arrest her."

Yanar took time to have every word sink into his head as Manic continued.

"Now I'm going to the station and pay a $150 fine for bail. You got a problem with it sir, just say the word and I'll quit just like that."

A long silence issued from Yanar as Manic stodd there, awaiting his answer. After a brief thought, Yanar closed his eyes and sighed deeply before speaking.

"Go ahead."

Manic nods.

"Thank you, sir." Manic siad before making his leave from the office.

Ext.

Manic's car was parked outside the county jail.

Int. Inside

Inside, Manic was walking over to a desk where Dirk is writing on a clipboard before noticing his presnece.

"Can I help you?" He asked

Int.

A guard was leading Manic to Bunnie's cell block when they finally got there.

"Cell 102, Bunnie Rabbot, you got b-"

The guard stopped his statement as he saw that the cell was empty.

"What the hell?" The guard responded in surprise

There was some broken bars in the window as Manic and the guard noticed.

Manic shook his head to the indication of her escape.

"Oh, man."

Int.

In the office, Yanar, with his gaze to Manic, who stood at the front of his desk, grew shocked after what was revealed to him.

"What?"

"She's not there. She escaped."

Yanar lowered his gaze from Manic, shook his head and sighed deeply.

"Jesus. Okay, I'll put out a search warrant for her."

"No, I'll find her."

Yanar met Manic's gaze.

"You sure?"

Manic nods.

"Yeah."

Yanar briefly grew silence.

"Alright. Be careful."

"Thank you, sir." Manic said before making his leave.

Int.

Inside the car, Manic was searching through the streets and numorous places to find Bunnie's whereabouts and so far haven't found nothing.

"C'mon, Bunnie. Where can you be?" He muttered to himself

Manic continues driving around and even asking bystanders around. It took a couple of minutes until he stumbled upon a bystander on 4th and Neil St. who last saw her heading for Knothole Village. Manic didn't waste any time in making a dash towards his destination.

Ext. Knothole Village

Manic's car was parking in front of the house as he naturally got out the car and approached the house.

Int.

Inside, the door opened as Manic entered the house, which was still a mess with the front of the house guarded in tapes. It was a little quiet as he search the place for Bunnie. He then made his way to the hallway searching from the bathroom to the closet and hasn't found nothing. He then went to a room opening the door.

Upon entering, he started looking left and right in the bedroom. He then started seeing various pictures of Bunnie and her families in the photo when they were younger. Manic picked up the picture and read an inscription on it.

"'_Families Forever_'." He quoted before nodding in understandment

"Nice picture, isn't it?" A voice came

Manic turned and was surprised to see Bunnie sitting alone in the brief shadows next to a window on a chair and smoking a cigarette.

Manic placed the portrait down before speaking.

"Yes, it is."

Bunnie blew out smoke before speaking.

"Mah father took that automatic snapshot when ah was five." She said before sighing deeply

Manic approaches her position, which gave him sight of her full feature from the darkness.

"Bunnie, I was looking for you. I mean, Yanar almost put out a search warrant for you."

Bunnie gazed him.

"What for? So he can put me back?" She said before chuckling in amusement to this before gazing from him.

"Bunnie, please. I'm not here to put you back in jail and neither is Yanar, okay? Believe it or not, you're the best damn DEA agent a guy could ever have. It really doesn't matter what you were back in the past."

Bunnie gazed him in surprise after that statement.

"Y-you mean it?"

Manic smiled.

"Of course. You may be living two jobs, but that doesn't change who you are at all. You're the best in this agency and the greatest partner I ever worked with."

Bunnie was speechless. She never heard anyone say that to her before and yet it came from Manic. With a smile, she replied.

"Thanks, sugahog."

Manic kept his smile and replied.

"Welcome."

Suddenly, the phone ranged.

Sighing, Bunnie got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Bunnie listened in on the phone when her expression changed to utter shock at to what she was hearing. Manic noticed but didn't interrupt as Bunnie spoke.

"T-thank you for notifying me. (pause) That's okay. Goodbye."

She hung up the phone and got into shocked silence.

"What was that?"

With a long silence, Bunnie finally answered.

"That...was the hospital."

"What happ-" He started to say before Bunnie intervened

"Manic, can you get me some water, please?" She requested

Manic grew silence in concern before speaking.

"S-sure."

Manic soon left the room leaving Bunnie alone. Manic could tell that something tragic has happened due to Bunnie's expression, but he didn't take anything to chance. As he was out of sight, Bunnie was pacing across her room with her head down and tears running down her eyes. But she didn't cry instantly. Instead, she unleashed her aggression by wrecking everything on her drawer and breaking glass after glass from the mirror in hatred, grief, and remorse all the same way. To this reaction, she was informed by the hospital that her sister gave out due to the loss of blood and weak respiration, hence the shocked expression Bunnie was giving off. Bunnie's family was all she had and now she lost everything. It didn't take long for Manic to come in with the water before placing it down and running up to a disheartened Bunnie Rabbot, who was weeping with tears on her bed. Manic approached and kneeled to her before speaking.

"Bunnie..." He started with a brief silence. "I-I'm sorry about what happened."

Bunnie sniffed up tears a bit and lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"S-she was mah best sister and so was mah family. (sniff) Now everything is gone."

Bunnie buried her head and cried her eyes out onto Manic as he held and comfort her.

Dissolve To:

Ext.

Outside, a fire was started, encasing Bunnie's house in a world of flames. It took a while for Bunnie to keep her emotions in check, but she finally managed herself. Manic and Bunnie were outside watching the flames consume the house as Manic sighed deeply.

"What are you gonna do now?" He asked which issued a brief silence from Bunnie

"Ah wanna get this ova with and do what ah gotta do while you guys handle the rest of the gangs."

Manic gazed her in surprise.

"_You guys?_"

Bunnie met his gaze and smiled.

"Ah guess it's about time for teamwork."

With a smile, Manic handed Bunnie her DEA badge. Bunnie looked at the badge before speaking.

"You know, mah mom always tells me that whateva happens to them, ah must move on. (Gazed Manic) Ah guess it's about time ah took her advice."

Manic kept his reassuring smile and spoke.

"What are you gonna do when this is over?" He asked as Bunnie sighed

"Ah, um, ah'm gonna bury mah parents and sister at the cemetery and continue on. Put this behind me."

Manic nods in understandment.

Int. DEA HQ

Yanar was heading to his office before the phone rings. Desperately, he ran and answered it.

"Hello?"

Int.

In the car, Manic was in the front seat on the cell phone while Bunnie was in the pasenger's.

"Yanar, it's me."

Int.

In the office...

"Have you found Bunnie?"

"_Yeah. We'll be there shortly, but we're gonna make a little stop first._"

"Where?"

Int.

In the car...

"That's for us to know and for you to find out." He said before instantly hanging up the phone

Int.

In the office, Yanar hung up the phone.

"Shit." He said in dismay


	7. Marked Part 7

Int. 

Inside Nack's shop, which is issued as a crime scene moments ago due to the yellow tapes surrounding the door, Bunnie and Manic were arming themselves very heavily from automatic shotguns to semi-automatic's. They even got some handguns, issued barettas, desert eagles, Uzi, 9mm, AKs, and more.

Ext.

Outside, Bunnie and Manic were carrying the weapons in the bags and loading them in the car.

"_Yanar, it's me._" A voice said, V.O

Int.

In the car, Bunnie was in the front seat, with Manic in pasengers, driving while on the cell phone with Yanar.

"Ah want you to do me a favor."

Int.

In his office, Yanar was on the phone.

"What is it?"

Int.

At a desk, Rob O' the Hedge was typing on the computer to search for the nearest location to the next drug activities in station square.

"_The location is 3070 15th Street._" Yanar replied, V.O

Int.

In the car...

"_An illegal club called 'The Shocker.'_" Yanar said, from the phone

Int.

(Intro to Godsmack "Changes" playing)

Inside the Shocker Club, while the music blares around the place, a crowd of furries were enjoying the party inside the club, either dancing or drinking at tables.

Elsewhere, some DL Echidnas in camoflauge soldier attire were guarding the entire place including a private room.

Int.

Inside the room, Sgt. Simian, Stryker, and Chaos 0 were supplying some narcotics in each briefcase. Simian, however; was pissed after what happened back at the building.

"I don't know how the fuck you can lead her to us!" Simian shouted to Stryker, who instantly retorts back.

"Hey! She was gonna fuckin' kill me!"

Instantly, Simian approached til he was in his face.

"But she didn't, did she? She let your ass live. At least long enough so I can do the damage myself!"

After a brief silence, he slowly moved from his face with his stern gaze to him.

"Now listen, Menniker is dead and we're left. Rykor has some guards to where he's at and the truck'll be here to collect and take it down to the factory."

Chaos Zero closes the briefcase before speaking.

"What about the DEA?" He asked before Simian gazed him.

"They'll never find us." He assumed

Int.

(Hard Rock Music Playing)

As hard rock music was momentarily blaring around the main area of the club, everyone was still partying inside.

At the front door, we see Bunnie and Manic entering the place. Aside from her attire, Bunnie had on some shades as they both started walking through the crowds. They were soon halfway across the crowd as Bunnie signaled Manic to go the other way to find anyone for questioning. Manic obeyed and left as Bunnie continued strolling through the crowds. Bunnie then saw a furry dancing with a few female furries. The male furry was identified as Sleet.

Meanwhile, Manic was going through the crowd trying to find someone when he spotted a bar where he spotted Connie on a seat drinking a tequila. Manic then decided to go over there and join her while having her in questions.

Connie doesn't seem to notice him as he sat down with a smile on his face.

"Hi there." He greeted as Connie turned to gaze him greetingly.

"Hey. What are you doing in a place like this?" She asked

"Oh, I'm with a friend of mine."

Connie nodded.

"Oh."

Manic cleared his throat a bit before speaking.

"Okay. I would like to ask you a few questions. Nothing interrogative or anything."

Briefly silence, Connie spoke.

"Okay."

"You noticed anything about a drug trafficker named Simian? Sgt. Simian?" He asked

Connie shook her head.

"No. I don't."

Manic grew silence before nodding.

"Mmm."

"Are you a cop?" She asked, briefly suspicious

"Uh, undercover cop. But don't tell anyone."

Connie chuckles.

"Lips are sealed. Want a drink?"

"Sure."

Connie turned towards the bartender, who was a few feets away.

"Bartender! Two wines, please."

Meanwhile, Sleet was just finished dancing with the females, who started walking away.

"Alright! Better luck next time, babes." He said

As he turned around, he instantly notice Bunnie Rabbot approaching his way.

Momentarily, Bunnie stopped an inch from him and, without his notice, could see a pack of white powered drugs in his pocket, which indicated to her that Simian and his boys came to him.

"Can I help you?" Sleet asked as Bunnie gazed him

"Oh, yes you can. Ah want to know whe-uh Sgt. Simian is."

Sleet shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Unconvinced, Bunnie chuckled.

"Yes, you do. Where is he?"

Again, he shook his head.

"I don't know." He said before eyeing Bunie's coat sternly. "Damn. What's your deal? What, are you a faggot?"

As he started grinning at his own jester, Bunnie issued a mocked grin before instantly grabbing him by the shirt, catching him by surprise.

"Ah'ma ask again. Where's Simian?"

While he tries to struggle from her grasp, he spoke.

"I don't know!"

Bunnie threw a headbutt to Sleet's face, briefly staggering him back followed by a nosebleed from the impact of the blow.

"Wrong answer. Where's Simian?"

"I t-" He stopped himself as he eyed Bunnie's coat and saw her badge sticking from her pocket. "Shit."

As he was about to draw his gun, Bunnie took out her gun and shot at his hand, which was holding the gun.

"Aah!" Sleet wailed in pain

As he screamed in pain, the incident caused reactional screams of fear from a crowd of furries as they started out the club for their lives.

Int.

Inside the room, Sgt. Simian and the others didn't bother to look out the door as they heard the gunshot.

"Looks like she found us." Stryker said

"Grab the briefcases. The truck'll be outside in the back." Simian ordered as they all started grabbing the briefcases and headed out the backway.

Int.

Meanwhile, Manic heard the gunshot and looked in Bunnie's direction to find her aiming at Sleet.

"Damn. Take it easy, Bunnie." He whispered

Meanwhile, Bunnie kept aim at Sleet, who was panting from the pain in his bleeding hand.

"One more wrong answer, and all ya'll teeth will be gone by one round. Now, where the fuck is Simian!" She shouted her last statement

"_There she is!_" A voice called from the distance, followed by a second one

"_That's her! The agent!_"

Bunnie gazed over and saw DL Echidna's dressed in camoflage jungle uniform as they were headed her way. Instantly, She gazed the wounded Sleet.

"Ah'll deal with you later." She said before throwing Sleet a couple of feets away from her.

Manic noticed the situation before saying his thank you and goodbye notes to Connie and heading toward Bunnie's direction. But not before he told Connie to leave the area as she obeyed and exited the place.

Instantly, Bunnie saw Manic approaching and was a bit surprised.

"Where the hell were you?" She asked

"Over at a bar."

Bunnie grimaced.

"Wha--A bar? You were suppose to--"

Bunnie stopped her statement before noticing ten DL Echidna's clearing everyone out the place and started surrounding the two agents aimlessly.

"We'll talk about this later."

Manic nodded.

"Okay."

As the echidnas circled them, Bunnie assumes that this was going on a fair way. She was wrong as she noticed that some DL Echidna's took out sharp knives while the others are in fighting stance.

Bunnie nodded in understandment.

"Okay."

The 1st DL Echidna rushed and swiped at Bunnie, who dodged the knife attack with her right hand and threw a front kick to his crotch before an upper kick to the head sends the echidna to the ground at the same time she snatched the knife from his hand.

Instantly, she turned to Manic.

"Manic, catch!" She shouted before throwing the knife in his direction.

Manic caught it with his right hand before turning and knocking off a left hook that was coming from a 2nd DL Echidna. Manic then quickly slits the DL Echidna's throat, which spilled out blood.

The echidna, while holding his neck, which is useless due to the high rate blood lost, grunted in pain.

Manic then threw a backhand at the DL Echidna as Bunnie was trading blows with a 3rd DL Echidna before delivering a swift uppercut to the chin staggering him back. Bunnie only had enough time to turn and dodge a left hook from a 4th DL Echidna behind her before quickly grabbing his throat and throwing him to the ground. Bunnie turned again before evading the left hook from the 3rd DL Echidna she fought before. Upon evading, she grabbed the echidna's arm and dislocated it backwards.

"Aah!" The echidna screamed in pain

She then sweeped his leg and forced his face to meet the floor as it busted his face open and killed him instantly.

There were 6 DL Echidna's left now as Manic dodged and grabbed a right kick from a 5th DL Echidna before throwing a right punch to the echidna's face. After that, he grabbed him, and threw him several feet across crashing over and breaking a table.

Bunnie was on the 6th DL Echidna as she dodged and grabbed the left arm that held a knife in hand. She forcefully pulls the arm down and threw a knee to the hand to knock the knife away. As soon as she done that, she stepped on the echidna's left foot real hard.

"Aah!" The echidna yelped in pain

She then threw an elbow to the echidna's guts letting go of the arm at the same time having him stagger back before throwing a hard high left kick to the echidna's face getting him flying and crashing over a chair. The 7th DL Echidna was coming up behind Bunnie with a knife and before any reactions were unleashed between the two, Manic saw him, twirled the knife in hand, and threw it straight at the echidna's neck before he could get a chance to stab Bunnie in the back. Blood was spraying from hi injury before he fell motionless. Bunnie saw this and surprisely looked at Manic, who noticed and strugged.

"Ahhhhh!"

Three more DL Echidna's were left. Specfically, two dashing Bunnie's way and one dealing with Manic as they all started trading blows. Bunnie tried her best at evading and dodging the two DL Echidnas while Manic easily took care of 8th DL Echidna by evading a right hook and ducking a left hook before throwing a hard punch to the guts and forcing his face down for a hard kneebuster getting him to the ground unconscious. Manic looked and saw two DL Echidna's circling Bunnie with knives twirling in hand. They both charged at Bunnie, who planned this strategy. Seizing the opportunity, she quickly dodged the right hand of the 9th DL Echidna that held the knife before forcing him forward impaling the knife into the last DL echidna's left eye.

"Aaah!" The tenth echidna screamed in agonizing pain

Bunnie then quickly grabbed the left arm of the last DL Echidna that held the knife and forced him to stab at the 9th DL Echidna's neck.

"Aah!" He screamed in pain

Blood was draining from both DL Echidna's, who were still screaming in total pain. Suddenly, the 9th DL Echidna fell motionless while the last one fell to the ground screaming in excruciating pain trying to get the knife out of his eye. Although many attempts would have the pain hurt even worst. Bunnie then approached Manic, who was next to the still unconscious DL Echidna.

"He knew we were he-uh. Why else would they send these fucks on us? Simian's probably long gone by now."

The eighth echidna groaned to life as Bunnie noticed before kneeling and slapping him hard across the face to wake him up. The echidna woke up and saw Bunnie, who smirked.

"Time to wake up. Simian. Whe-uh's he headed?"


	8. Marked Part 8

Ext. 

(Godsmack "Straight Out Of Line" plays)

Outside in the middle of the night, a long white carrier truck was driving along the streets as Bunnie's car was several feets in pursuit.

"_Alright, guys..._"

Int. DEA HQ

Inside the headquarters, Yanar was standing behind the podium conducting his speech while other DEA Agents including Geoffrey and Amy stood in front of their seats.

"We were informed that the drug trade is being made in downtown Station Square. We will make our move as soon as we get the signal. Hopefully, we'll bring this cartel down before they ship off the drugs. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!" All said, unisonly

With determination written on his face, Yanar nodded.

"Alright, let's move."

Ext.

Bunnie's car was driving in the not-so-busy streets catching up with the truck to downtown.

(Music Fades)

Moments later, the large white carrier truck was parked outside of the hotel building. Sgt. Simian and Chaos Zero, with the help of some DL Echidnas, were each taking a jolly load of sacks inside as Bunnie's car was parked several feets from their position watching.

Int.

Inside the car, Bunnie cocks a magazine cartridge into a desert eagle gun as Manic kept his eyes forward.

"Bunnie, you sure you know what you're doing?" Manic asked, cautiously

Briefly silence, Bunnie placed her black gloves on before gazing Manic.

"Yeah." She answered

"Look, Rykor probably got several guys in there right now. Maybe more. Are you sure you can handle them by yourself?"

"Of course." She said before opening the car door, which Manic noticed. "And don't worry. Rykor's _mah_ problem. Now, stay he-uh until reinforcement arrives. Do not leave this spot."

"Wait a minute. They're expecting a signal from us."

"And they'll get it. Don't leave the spot."

Manic nodded.

"Understood."

As he gazed forward agin, Bunnie exits the car, closing the door back after exit, and walks the sidewalk undetected.

Int.

Inside a huge room, Rykor was seen standing behind his desk as several DL Echidnas were standing by the walls.

Sgt. Simian and Chaos Zero soon entered with a jolly full of sacked narcotics as Rykor directs them to put them by the walls by his desk.

Int.

Stryker was heading to the outside from the corridor.

Ext.

Manic was still in the car as he instantly noticed Stryker coming out the building.

The back of the truck was still open outside as Stryker noticed.

"Hurry up and get that stuff in here!" He ordered

As Stryker went back inside, someone came out from the back of the carrier truck wearing a cap and rolling the jolly of narcotics inside. Behind the subject, four DL Echidnas were motionless, laying in their own blood right by the many sacks of drugs. The subject sleds the door closed and continues on at the same time a car pulled in across the street and parked.

Manic saw this and gazes through binoculars at their position. Through the lens, he saw Snively along with two to four hyenas besides him. Snively wore a tan trench coat with black shoes and shades while the hyenas wore the same attire.

"Alright. Here comes the big guys." Manic said as he lowered his binoculars and picked up the intercom. "Move in, guys."

"_Alright, gentlemens..._"

Int.

Inside the huge room, Rykor stood behind his desk, informing his henchmens.

"The trade will start any minute. Leaving our only task available to escort these sacks to the boat at the pier for shipping. No complications will arise at this matter. Is that understood?"

Everyone in the room murmured in agreement as Stryker came in with the guests to Rykor's notice.

"Ah. Welcome gentlemens. I trust that you had no trouble coming here."

"Traffic conditions were a little long. But we've managed. Do we make the trade?" Snively asked

"Yes." He answered before gazing Chaos Zero. "Chaos Zero, go and see what is taking long with the last load."

Chaos Zero nodded.

"Yes, sir."

Chaos Zero departs the room before another subject entered with the jolly-load of sacks. Rykor noticed. Then, thought about it before passing it off as nothing. They could go for another buy at the time.

Ext.

Outside, Chaos Zero was coming out the building. As soon as he got down the stairs, he stopped and saw the back door closed.

Chaos Zero shook his head in dismay.

"Who the hell closed the door?" He asked himself

Chaos Zero started approaching the truck and opens up the door. As soon as that happened, his expression turned to pure shock as he saw the dead bodies bloodied next to the sack of drugs.

"Shit." He whispered

Before he could go anywhere, he was met with a gun pointed to his head by none other than Manic Hedgehog, who smirked and flashed his badge.

"Freeze, dickhead. DEA."

Int.

Back inside, a hyena was tasting a sample of the stuff as he gazes Snively with a smirk on his face.

"It's good." He said as Snivley nodded with approval.

"See? So, what do ya think?" Rykor asked

Snively grew silence and nodded.

"We'll take it. And the rest will go by shipping?"

Rykor nodded.

"That's right. Consider it a mail delivery package."

With a grin, Snively nodded.

Snively and two hyenas each placed briefcases on the long desk and opened it. Over three million green dollars was in the cases as Rykor chuckles in approval.

Suddenly, sirens wailed in the distance from the outside.

Rykor and the rest heard it with surprise written on their faces, which got Snively on alert before glaring at Rykor.

"You set us up!" He shouted

The four hyenas aimed submachine guns at Rykor before Rykor's gangs aimed at them with AK-47s in defense. This caught them by surprise as Snively's gang as they lowered their weapons due to the number's gain. The subject in the corner remained calm.

"I am _not_ setting you up. The DEA must be here. They must've followed us." He said before responding to his gangs. "Lower your weapons. (To Snively) If you don't want this deal to go up in flames, I suggest you help take care of these D.E.A pricks."

After a brief silence, Snively nodded and gazed his henchmens.

"Let's go!" He ordered

Snively, Sgt. Simian, and Stryker leads the way with the hyenas and DL Echidnas following.

Ext.

Outside, Police cars were roaming the streets as the D.E.A arrived.

Manic saw them before dragging Chaos Zero to the cars. The cars stopped in the middle of the streets as Yanar got out the car approaching Manic.

"Is that him?" He asked, stopping in front of Manic, who, in turn, halted his pace in front of him with Chaos Zero in grasp.

"Don't look like it. He's one of his scumbags."

"Load him in. Rykor's inside?" He asked, gazing at the building.

"Yeah."

"Where's Agent Rabbot?"

Briefly silence, Manic spoke.

"Taking care of business, sir."

Yanar gazed Manic surprisingly.

"What?

Before Manic could say anything, he soon caught eyes of Snively, his gangs, Stryker, Sgt Simian and several DL Echidnas coming outside the building heavily armed with submachine guns and AK-47s rifles.

Manic's eyes widen.

"Take cover! Now!" He shouted

Manic grabs Yanar and takes cover behind the vehicle as well as the DEA Agents. Gunfire was issuing on the streets as the bullets started hitting the cars missing the agents. Bullet holes appeared on the cars as Manic, Amy, and Geoffrey started firing back from thier handguns. A couple of agents joined in on the gun fight evading as much gunfire as possible.

Int.

Meanwhile, in the building, Rykor was closing the briefcases when he saw a disguised figure approach him.

"What the hell are you doing here! You should be out there fending off the agents!"

The figure didn't respond before placing a small piece of paper on Rykor's desk. Rykor stops what he's doing and looks at the paper. Then, gazed at the figure questionably.

"What is this?" He asked

The figure turned around unresponsive to Rykor as he picked up the paper. What he read shocked the skin off his body. On the paper, it said "_You've been Marked!_"

Then, a gun cocked, which startled Rykor before he looked to find Bunnie Rabbot inches from him training the desert eagle on her enemy. A look of hatred framed her face. Rykor changed his expression of shock to a simple smirk as he got up and started clapping. He walks away from his desk and started approaching her.

"Very good. Very, very good. I'm surprised you didn't have to use a dog to find me."

After a long pause, Bunnie spoke in a soft tone.

"Why? Why mah parents? Huh?"

Bunnie's finger firms on the trigger as Rykor lowers his gazes from her before speaking.

"It took me several hours to plan that deal. But then, someone had to ruin it. That someone was you. Agent Bunnie Rabbot. (pause) Or is it Marked? You see, I know all about you. Your...five years of contract killing and retirement."

"You didn't answer mah question." She said before approaching him further. "Why...did you do it?"

Briefly silence, Rykor spoke.

"If you'd stayed out of our business, your parents would still be alive. Including your sister."

Bunnie was almost on the verge of tears, but tried her best to hold it back. Rykor, however, noticed it and decided to turn the tables on her.

"So, in a way, the real killer here, is you."

Bunnie was a little taken back by that comment as Rykor picks up two briefcases.

When he noticed her expression, he started approaching towards her.

"You look shocked. Is it because you killed your parents and not even know it? Our is it the fact that you worked for the agency to have you forget about your parents? You see, you were a contract killer for five and a half years. That's almost six years." He said, pacing slowly around her. "And you never told them what you were really like. Someone like me. A cold-blooded...killer. I guess what I'm saying is, uh...your parents...were casualties. _Casualties of War._"

Rykor started walking pass Bunnie, who closed her eyes, refusing to let out a tear, and lowered her gun. She lowered her head before speaking.

"You're wrong."

Rykor stopped and turned around to find a gun instantly aimed at him.

"Ah am _nothing_ like you. (pause) And ah'm retired."

Without hesitation, Bunnie shot two bullets at Rykor's wrist prompting him to drop the cases on the floor. He grunts in pain and fell to his knees before Bunnie approaches him.

"You're unda arrest for murder." She said, taking out handcuffs.

"Not today."

Before Bunnie could do anything, Rykor had a knife slid from the sleeve of his coat and swiped at Bunnie.

Bunnie evades as she looked to find a small part of her coat swiped off. She looked at Rykor, who chuckles.

"Let's do this a little more legal. No guns, no hits. Just knives."

Breifly silence, Bunnie smirked.

"Okay."

With that, Bunnie threw her desert eagle aside including the extra one she had holstered. She straightens her jacket and cracks her neck before extending her left arm. A single knive was slid from her sleeve as Bunnie gestures it in front of her face.

"Let's party."

With a grin, Rykor rushes at her.

Ext.

Outside, gunfire was rapidly issuing as Manic evades behind the car of incoming gunfire. About two to three DEA Agents were wounded. Some DL Echdinas were dead.

Amy hid next to Manic.

"You okay!" She asked before cocking her gun

"Maybe!"

Manic and Amy retreats back out and fires. Geoffrey joins in on the gunfight as siren lights were shattered with bullets while the dispatchers spoke from intercom throughout the entire gunfight.

Int.

Rykor and Bunnie took knife-swiping blows to each other. Dodging and evading til one was victorious. Soon, Rykor took a swipe from Bunnie to the chest as Bunnie took a stance. Rykor grits his teeth before rushing again. He threw a swipe hook to Bunnie, she ducks from it, and swipes at Rykor's midsection.

As Rykor grunted in pain from the swipe, Bunnie twirls to face him as he turned to face her.

Ext.

Outside, Manic, Amy, and Geoffrey started shooting rapidly towards Snively and the gangs as Yanar and other DEA Agents joined in. Throughout the ordeal, two DL Echidnas were taken down.

"Aah!" They both screamed and grew motionless to the ground.

One DL Echidna shot from the AK-47, which shot Geoffrey in the left shoulder.

Geoffrey grunted in pain.

"Shit!"

Instantly, Manic and Amy takes cover and tends on Geoffrey.

"Geoff, you okay!" Manic asked as Geoffrey held his grip on his injured shoulder.

"Ugh! Yeah. Nothing vital. Oh, god."

"Don't move."

Manic and Amy gets out and resumes firing while the car sirens were shattered due to the bullets.

Int.

Back inside the building, Bunnie and Rykor were exchanging knife blows as Rykor got his knife against Bunnie's. He forced it upward before swiping her arm away and throwing a left hook to her face. Rather a swipe hook to her face. This little incident caused Bunnie to twirl clockwise and throw a backhand to Rykor's face. Rykor staggered as Bunnie felt her scarred face. A tad of her blood was on her hand as she eyes Rykor, who stood his ground.

"That all you got, sugah?" She asked

Rykor answered with a dashing charge towards her. He threw a swipe before Bunnie dodges and grabs his left arm before throwing him to the ground about several feet from her by the window.

"If that's all you got, then ah'm gonna have to kill you."

Rykor leaps to his feet, turns around, and aims a pistol in her direction with a menacing grin on his face.

"Say sayonara, motherfucker!"

Highly prepared, Bunnie's extra gun slid from her right sleeve as she quickly aims and fires numorous shots at Rykor. Rykor staggers as the bullets rains on his body. His gun dropped from his hand as he crashed through the glass window falling from the tall building.

"Aah!" Rykor screamed while falling to his death

Bunnie lowers her gun and slowly approaches the window. When she got to the window, she looked down and saw Rykor's corpse on the concrete ground. Bunnie continued gazing down before speaking.

"Sayonar-uh, motherfucker!" She repeated before slowly walking away from the window.

Ext.

Outside, Snively's gangs were down in their own blood and so were the DL Echidnas as well as Sgt. Simian and Stryker. Snively raised his hands up defenseless knowing that he's outnumbered.

The agents came, got him handcuffed, and arrested him.

Yanar helps Geoffrey up to his feet.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah. I'll be fine, sir."

Yanar smiles and pats his back.

"Good to hear."

At the entrance, Bunnie exits the building as Manic and Amy noticed and caught up with her.

"You okay?" Amy asked

Bunnie nodded in response.

"Where's Rykor?" Manic asked

Bunnie gazed Manic and Amy and was gonna response to them when, suddenly, a car was being driven from across the street.. It made a U-turn and quickly sped away as Bunnie, Manic, Amy, and the others agents took notice.

"Hey, who was that?" Manic asked

Before Bunnie could answer, Yanar approaches her.

"Agent Rabbot, where's Rykor?"

"Check the front of the truck."

Yanar signals for some DEA Agents to scatter the front of the truck while some gather up the drugs from the crate of the truck.

Momentarily, Yanar gazed Bunnie.

"Look, Bunnie--" He started before Bunnie intervened

"Don't. Ah know."

"Sir!" The first DEA Agent called as Yanar gazed over to him

"Yes."

"There's nothing here."

Instantly, Yanar grew surprised by this.

"What? But-but how?" He asked as Bunnie anticipated something.

"He protected himself." She said as Yanar gazed her. "He knew what ah was capable of. So he had a bulletproof vest. To cova his escape. Like he did just now."

Yanar exhaled deeply in disappointment.

"Dammit."

"We'll get 'em next time, sir. At least we got what we came for."

Yanar nodded.

"Alright. Let's go."

Yanar walked passed Bunnie, who gazes down into her own thought.

Ext.

Outside, a couple of minutes later, a car was parked in front of a phone booth. Rykor was inside the booth talking on the phone with someone with his vest, which he wore, was inside the car.

"We were almost making the trade, but the DEA showed up. (paused) Yes, I know what the penalty is. Look, please give me another chance, sir. (paused) Sir?"

Then, a dial tone issued on the phone.

A look of pure shock soon overwhelmed him. Before he could turn around, a shadowy figure was in front of the booth. He stopped and took notice of the figure in shock.

"You."

Instantly, the figure aims a gun and shot through the glass of the phone booth. Rykor's body convulses with bullets as blood splash from his chest. The gunfire stops as the shadowy figure releases a mag from the gun to its hand and leaves towards the car.

"_Acoording to these documents..._"

Int.

(Morning - 9 A.M)

Inside Yanar's Office, Bunnie was seated in front of Yanar's desk.

"Rykor Echidna was found dead inside of a phone booth at approximately 12:05 A.M last night. About 10 to 11 bullets in his chest. No lead on the culprit." He said as he placed the paper down ans shook his head in confusion. "Doesn't make any sense. Didn't you say that he wore a bulletproof vest to cover his escape?"

Bunnie nodded.

"Yes, sir."

Yanar sighed deeply.

"Must've been suicide." He said as Bunnie shook her head

"No. Ah doubt that he's suicidal."

Yanar grew silence a bit.

"Well, on the plus side, that was some good work you and Manic did. Definition of Teamwork."

Bunnie nodded.

"Thank you, sir." She said before issuing a long silence

Yanar took notice of it.

"Something on your mind?"

Bunnie shook her head.

"No. Ah just, uh...feel that ah should retire for a while. Clear mah head a little."

Yanar grew silence.

"You sure this is what you want? The agency wouldn't be without you."

Bunnie sighed deeply before speaking.

"It's a fair sacrifice than taking mah own life, don't ya think?" She jestered a bit as Yanar chuckled.

Bunnie takes out her badge, gazes it long, and places it on the desk. She took out her gun and placed it on the desk as while.

"Ah remembered when you first gave me that. Ah, uh...neva forgotten that. Ah thank you."

Yanar nodded.

"Take care of yourself." He said as Bunnie smiled and stood up from her seat.

"Ah will." She said before extending her hand

Instantly, Yanar takes it.

Int.

Bunnie leaves Yanar's office and was about to walk out the front door when...

"Hey, Bunnie!" A voice called

Bunnie turned to find Manic running up to her.

"What's your hurry? Where you going?" He asked

"Home." She answered

Manic soon noticed that Bunnie's badge is missing including her gun. He gazes her with a somewhat surprised look on his face.

"You're-you're quitting?"

Bunnie chuckled and shook her head.

"No. More like retirement. By the way, Ah'm actually going to the cemetery. Say one last goodbye to mah parents."

Manic nodded.

"Oh." He said before growing silence a bit. "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

Bunnie briefly shook her head.

"No goodbyes. Ah'll still be around. You can visit me anytime you want."

Manic chuckled.

"Yeah, I'll try."

Suddenly, Amy started approaching them.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Oh, uh...she's retiring." Manic said as Amy grew surprised

"Oh, man. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry." Bunnie assured her

Amy sighed deeply before speaking.

"Bunnie, I'm terribly sorry about your parents." Amy said in a soft emotional tone

Bunnie chuckled.

"Ah said don't worry about it. Ah'll heal."

Amy smiles and extends her hand.

"It's a pleasure working with you."

Naturally, Bunnie takes her hand.

"Thanks."

Manic smiles and extends his hand as well.

"Take care." He said as Bunnie smiles and takes his hand.

"You too."

Bunnie took one last look around before leaving. But before she could, she stopped and turned to Manic and Amy.

"Say, uh..."

"Yeah?" Manic asked

"For all time sakes, how would you guys like to come to the cemetery with me?"

Both Manic and Amy nodded.

"Sure."

"Yeah."

Bunnie smiled.

"Alright. Let's go."

Ext.

Bunnie, Manic, and Amy walks out the department and got inside the car. They soon drove away into the day.

**The End

* * *

**  
Author's Note: The sequel to the story might be changed so keep a lookout pretty soon. Ciao!


End file.
